This report describes the morphology of cardiac lesions which develop in a number of species of animals as the result of deficiency of selenium and vitamin E. These lesions consist of multifocal areas of cardiac necrosis, which in some species are accompanied by fibrinoid necrosis of blood vessels, and which lead to widespread areas of myocardial fibrosis.